U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,377 and 4,855,314 and European Patent Application Publication Number 313397 refer to 5-substituted 3-aminoalkyl indoles which are said to be useful for the treatment of migraine. British Patent Application 040279 refers to 3-aminoalkyl-1H-indole-5-thioamides and carboxamides which are said to be useful in treating hypertension and Raynaud's disease and also said to be useful in treating migraine.
British Patent Application 2124210A refers to Sumatriptan [3-(2-dimethylamino)ethyl-N-methyl-1H-indole-5-methane sulphonamide] and its analogs which are said to be useful for the treatment of migraine. European Patent Application Publication Number 303506 refers to 3-poly:hydro-pyridyl-5-substituted-1H-indoles. The compounds are said to be 5-HT.sub.1 -receptor agonists and to have vasoconstrictor activity, as well as to be useful in treating migraine. European Patent Application publication Number 354777 refers to N-piperidinyl:indolyl:ethyl-alkane sulfonamide derivatives. The compounds are said to be useful in treating cephalic pain and are also said to have 5-HT.sub.1 -receptor agonist and vasoconstrictor activity.